The present invention disclosed herein relates to a wireless power transfer device.
Recently, the performances and number of electronic products have been remarkably increased. Especially, portable electronic devices have been miniaturized due to rapid growth of semiconductor and display technologies. However, one of the drawbacks of electronic devices is that power should be supplied through a wire. A charger is used for charging electronic devices but after a predetermined time use, power needs to be supplied again to the electronic devices through a wire. In order to resolve the above drawback, technologies for wirelessly charging electronic devices have been developed. There are several cases using radio frequency or magnetic-induction.
If power is supplied wirelessly, since there is no possibility of a short circuit caused by water, safety is improved and the appearance of electric products becomes better because a cumbersome wire is unnecessary. However, since the magnetic-induction has an extremely short operating range, there are several inconveniences. To resolve this, a resonant wireless power transfer technology is introduced.